Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times 75\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{3}{20} \times 100\% = -15\%$ Now we have: $ -15\% \times 75\% = {?} $ $ -15\% \times 75\% = -11.25 \% $